Fate's Game
by BornxThroughxSleep
Summary: As new students enter the school year, Sora and Roxas can't help but notice the resemblance between them and the people in their dreams. Is it a coincidence or are they just part of something much greater? Pawns in fate's game? /Discontinued.
1. Prolouge

**a/n: Okay another one of my stories I have decided to upload XD This is a next life fic mostly of Akuroku but with SoRiku and Zemyx for sure! should have at least to chapter two today :3 this is the prologue and some-what the full summary of the story XD**

* * *

Once there was a boy who had two very dear best friends. After a series of events, and going on a quest, one yielded to darkness while the other followed light. He eventually had to make a decision, whether to release his heart for his friend or also be taken over by darkness. Using a mystical weapon, the keyblade, he released his friend's heart from his own, but, he started to fade into nothingness, becoming a heartless. She, sobbing, was able to turn him back to himself. He didn't know that by doing that little act he would create a nobody, a half of his very being. The boy would eventually find his other friend; the three returned home happily, and would continue to protect the worlds.

The nobody would be found by an organization planning to use him for their own selfish needs. He would befriend a flamboyant red-head and a silent brunette. Sadly, he would forget the red-head temporarily but the brunette permanently. Also his friend would be sacrificed for the keyblade wielder and eventually return his half of himself.

Two boys, two destinies, two loves.

One was cheerful and happy; one was torn between who he was and who he should be. The darkness and light combined in each of the two into sweet Oblivion, or shall he be an Oathkeeper?

Eventually they were reborn as twins, fated as punishment for a past life complication, to never meet their true loves ever again. But their souls, stubborn as they may be change fate so they _do_ meet as promised.

So …What will happen?


	2. Chapter 1

**a/n: chapter 1! I actually wanted to say something really quick: please review! I need to know what you guys think!**

**standard disclaimers apply... duuhhh... \(*O*)/**

**

* * *

**

"You know we're getting new students tomorrow right?" Demyx smiled. Both of us we're sitting at the same lunch table we eat at everyday, right at the corner of the cafeteria waiting for Sora. Ironically all our friends were absent except the three of us. I brought my cerulean gaze to meet his light blue.

"Your crazy Dem, there's only one week of school left! What's the point in coming now?" I glared, and then paused, "Students?" I asked confused. He grinned brightly.

"Yep, three to be exact!" He boosted, spreading his arms wide. I sighed, and looked back when I felt someone pat my shoulder. Now it was my turn to smile as I stared into deep blue eyes.

"Hey Sora!" I looked at my brother, He was in the ugly school uniform same as everyone. White polo shirt, plaid blue pants and tie. Even if it was ugly, Sora rocked it. All of us did in fact, with our own personal touches especially the girls, Namine, Kairi, and Xion.

"So I see Demyx has told you the news," he sat his tray next to mine, and took his seat.  
"Well, most of it!" He smiled some more.  
"You're not done speaking yet? Oh god, spare me the torture!" I sighed dramatically, earning laughs from both of them.

"Anyway, one of the three coming is my best friend! They're from Radiant Garden so be nice! Twilight town is like a completely different world!" Demyx said to Sora and I, the playful attitude gone, replaced with a mask of sternness. He held his hands together close to his lips and stared us down, deep into our eyes. I gulped, and nodded. Demyx smiled one again and continued to talk about why he hated his homeroom teacher, Mr. Saix so damn much.

* * *

"Want some hot chocolate Rox?" Sora yelled from the kitchen. I was in the middle of picking out a movie from the various shelves next to the plasma TV sitting on a clear table. He bobbed his head through the archway connecting the kitchen to the living room, awaiting my response.

"Yes please! What do you feel like watching anyway?" I replied. He sighed and leaned on the archway.

"I don't know maybe Avatar? I didn't get to finish it..." He replied shyly.  
"Sora you do know its eight o'clock and the movies like three fucking hours? Plus we have school tomorrow!" I stared; my brother sure can be an idiot some times.

"But I want to watch it!" He pouted giving me his puppy dog eyes. I smirked.

"Sora using your signature pout on the person that helped you create it doesn't work... But okay we'll watch it," His face lit up, "But don't come crying to me when you can't wake up in the morning!"  
I pointed my index finger at him. He grinned, nodded and returned to the kitchen. Sighing I looked through the titles of movies, humming softly. I gave a triumphant grin as I found the blue case. Popping the movie into our Play station 3 I grabbed the controller and sat crossed leg on the light brown leather couch. Sora came in with two mugs and handed mine over, plopping next to me. I started to randomly think what our parents were doing on their trip; they wouldn't be back until another month or so. He grinned at me and started the movie.

After about an hour of awesome blu-ray high definition, finishing my hot chocolate and snuggling with my _older_ brother I could feel my eye lids drooping. My head started swaying ten minutes later and soon I drifted off into a nice, peaceful nap.

I awoke later to the sound of Sora shuffling through the living room, the movie was over and he was still wide awake. He was headed to our room, waiting for me to follow him.

I got up groggily, turned around, and dragged my feet to the stairs. Sora was grabbing by arm and taking me up with him, he could tell I was wiped clean of energy. I sighed contentedly as I lay on the soft bed, cuddling with a pillow, then once again sleep over took me... but not as peacefully.

* * *

I was in a dark place, only a plain white circle under me. I looked around frantically trying to find something, but stopped when my eyes caught three shining balls of colorful light. The shimmering light dimmed and took the form of people.

The blue one turned into a blue haired girl around the age of twenty, she wore clothes of a warrior, and she gently touched the light connecting her to the next person. This one was green and then faded, revealing a blond haired boy that looked exactly like me, but also like the girl in warrior styled clothing. The last ball of orange light dissolved to nothing as a tall brunette took its place; he was in samurai styled clothing different form the other two. A thin red thread connected all of them together, floating in circles around the trio.

"Roxas..." she spoke softly. I started freaking out inside, how did she know my name? "No need to be afraid, we are here to tell you your waiting is going to come to an end,"

"What waiting?" My voice wavered and then the blonde spoke, "You're soul mate is coming back to you, you're lucky we could help your souls meet once again even though you should be punished," he grumbled.

"Punished?" I asked, again the blonde spoke, "In a past life in which we all lived together you and your _brother_weren't supposed to find your soul mates yet, especially you! You weren't supposed to live let alone love," he sneered at me, blue eyes flashing in anger. I cowered back a bit. The women lightly touched the blonde, "Ven," she spoke softly yet firm. He instantly calmed by her touch.

The brunette looked at me then spoke, "We are protectors of time, we saw the need to help you and bend the rules of your punishment," I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Your punishment was that all of you aren't supposed to meet in any new life, so you are hollow and without love for all of eternity. A girl you had supposedly fooled into loving you cast this punishment on you but... Is it so wrong to be with the one you love?" I stared, thinking hard. The man had a point.

"Who is everyone? And what are your names?" I asked. The blue haired girl smiled sadly and said, "Mine is Aqua," The blonde smiled too, "Ventus or Ven for short," The brunette just spoke lightly, "Terra,"

"And as for your other question, we will tell you soon when we meet again," Aqua's smile now brightened a bit at me.

"We wish to help again so every one of you will have a dream with memories... Even though you won't remember it much I hope you enjoy yours," She snapped her fingers, and everything spiraled into darkness once again.

_"You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" I could hear the pain in your voice, even though what we are, doesn't allow us to have emotions._

_ "No one will miss me," I try to sound unfazed and continue walking through the rain, opening a dark portal._

_ "That's not true! I would..." Your voice and silent sobs fade away, until I am overtaken by darkness. _

_Another memory played, one in which I was in a completely white room, all the furniture was a sickly white seeming to be part of an sanitarium. Even the bed I was laying on was pale. I opened my eyes to see fiery red and striking green. I opened my mouth to say something but his lips crushed mine with no mercy. I brought my hands to his hair, bringing him closer to me instinctively. The man's tongue grazed my bottom lip, asking for entrance to which I eagerly allowed. He slid it in slowly, at the same time bringing his hand underneath the black coat I always wear. I moaned softly into the kiss as his hands traced the lines of my chest, going further down. I grip onto his hair tighter, my breath coming in short ragged pants as you slowly suck on my neck, marking me as yours alone. This vision blurs into another in which I am sitting with you on a clock tower._

_ "Axel," I said, his name rolling off my tongue._

_ "Maybe you're going to sleep. Soon I won't even be able to talk to your consciousness like this."_

_ "I... I'm going back to how I was," I looked down, tears threatening to over flow. Our conversation blurred until I knew it was going to end._

_ "Goodbye Axel," I smiled sadly, knowing this was the end before I returned.__  
__  
__ "Good bye partner," The pain clear in his emerald gaze as he brought me into our last kiss. It was sweet and soft, full of sadness and passion. A final tear escaped my eyes as a warm light engulfed us both._

_ This was the last time I ever saw him, until now..._


	3. Chapter 2

**a/n: hey there XD I already had this done.. so decided to upload... so far I don't think anyone has read this here other than on deviantART. please review D: it will make me happy and I will give you cookies!**

**

* * *

**

My eyes fluttered open, my hand coming up to brush through my hair. The blonde strands were sticking to my face and they felt wet. This probably means… I had a dirty dream, and I couldn't remember a thing. I gasped, my breath coming out in shallow breaths; I couldn't really remember the dream, that's bad right? All I remember is meeting Aqua, Ven, and Terra… Then what? I groaned in pain, a huge migraine coming. My hands hugged my scalp; all I could see were crimson and bright green.

"ROXAS!" Sora's voice was heard through the pain. I slowly opened my eyes, seeing dark blue in front of my eyes. He was sitting on my bed facing me, his hands holding mine down. All I could see in Sora's eyes was pure worry, but his hair was slightly droopy and wet.

"Did you take a shower?" I asked lightly. He gave me a confused look, and I pointed to his hair.

"N-no," Sora replied rather embarrassed, his cheeks and ears turning red. My hand went up to touch his face, and saw that the strands of hair stuck to it.

"Sora… Did you have a dirty dream?"His face turned even redder, "I'll take that as a yes,"

"Okay so maybe I did! But I don't remember too well who he was…" Sora stopped and if possible turned a darker red.

"Wait, you just said he… Sora I didn't know you were gay!" I gasped. Sora's eyes grew wide, and started ranting about how he was not gay and how he of all people couldn't have had a dream like that. My eyes started wandering to my hands and in that instant I saw my hands in leather black gloves and the bed sheets pale white. The sudden image made me flinch; Sora stopped his rant and looked at me, worried yet again.

"You okay Rox?" Sora asked quietly, and looked me over. I heard him gasp and then giggle.

"You had a dirty dream too!" Now it was my turn to turn red.

"Yes! But I can't remember who it was okay?" There was no point in lying to him, he could tell if it was the truth or not.

"You can at least tell me if it was a girl or guy right?" I could hear the amusement in his voice. Sighing deeply I gave up and decided to spill the 'dirty details' as he calls it (yes, my brother can act really gay at moments).

" It was a guy, but I don't remember any facial features only the colors red, green, and black," I paused," Oh, but I do remember we would sit and watch the sunset at the top of the Station Tower every day after something."

Sora stared at me and then spoke softly," Mine was a silver haired guy, who would play with me every day when we were younger at Destiny Island, and I traveled the worlds to save him; And he promised me that we would meet in the next life," He shrugged, "Whatever that means,"

"Did you happen to meet three people before having the…uh…dream?"

"How'd you know?" My brother asked in shock, I sighed; he was so dense.

"I met them too, Aqua, Ven, and Terra,"I stared into Sora's light blue eyes and spoke sternly," They told me this dream would be memories from past lives and that everyone would experience their own dream,"

Sora and I stayed silent for a moment before he yelled," Crap! We're going to be late!"

I laughed; yeah my brother can be pretty stupid too.

* * *

"Wake up idiots! As some of you know today we have new students," , our science teacher yelled. Vexen sure gave me the creeps; one of his eyes was almost always more squinted than the other and he looked like he was WAY over the teacher age limit. Some of the student body even jokes he must be over a 100 to be such a prude.

"The students here today are Zexion Knight and Riku Harada, everyone please welcome them nicely and blah blah you know the drill," He sat down and bringing his feet on top of his desk, rummaged through the desks drawers and took out a magazine. I ignored him, he always did that in class; I then brought my eyes upon the new students. The one called Zexion had sliver-blue hair that covered his right eye but was cut shortly form the back and his left bangs. He also seemed short, maybe only taller than me by a few inches and wore a loose dark purple sweatshirt that looked a little bit too big for him, but his black jeans were a bit tighter though. The other one, Riku, had long silver hair; the tips reached his mid-back and covered most of what was seen of his eyes. He wore a light yellow vest, slightly open from the chest, exposing the white sleeved shirt he was wearing underneath. And like Zexion had some-what tight dark blue jeans. I looked them over a few times and couldn't help but get this strange familiar feeling from the both of them; especially Zexion.

"You both will sit in the empty seats next to the spiky haired twins over there and your friend can join you guys tomorrow," Vexen replied lazily, "Oh and try sticking to them today, they'll be showing you around," Sora squeaked and I looked over to him. He visibly turned pink by the second and was nibbling on his lower lip.

"Hey Sora, you okay?" I asked. My brother turned to face me slowly, but nodded.

"It's him Roxas! The one in my dream looked just like Riku!" Sora spoke softly.

"What, How can that be! You barely even met the guy!" I exclaimed.

Sora nodded but said, "Well, I'm not sure if it's him… I just said it _looks_ like him Roxas,"

I grumbled and sighed deeply. They did look familiar but… how? Is it really how Aqua and the others said? Are we really seeing people from past lives? Maybe we have met Riku and Zexion before. So many questions ran through my head at that very moment that I could feel a migraine coming. In that instant Sora and I were talking I saw the two come and take a seat.

"Are we interrupting something?" Whom I presumed was Riku asked.

"N-no everything's perfectly fine!" Sora giggled a nervous stutter in his voice.

"Yeah like my brother said everything's fine," I said. Something told me this was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

Apparently Vexen was right when he said we'd be the ones to show the new kids around. They were both in all of our classes and insisted joining us for lunch. By the end of the day, I practically knew them as if we'd met years ago. Demyx kept on talking about Riku and Zexion the entire day as well. Plus Sora didn't help either; he kept on hanging to Riku like a love-sick puppy. He was practically radiating gay vibes. Seriously! I have never seen my brother act so gay. Sighing deeply, I flung my backpack on the edge of my bed. Throwing myself on the soft fabric I groaned.

"What to do…" I was in the mood for a movie, maybe a comedy, horror, romance? Ugh, scratch that last one. I sat upright and placed my hands on my knees. Looking over to my bedroom floor, I noticed my laptop. It was sprawled, still open on the floor from last night's homework and deciding to get it I would check the movie times. The only ones that were still there to watch would be Vampires Suck or Piranhas.

I thought for a moment, and choose Vampires Suck. I might as well go waste an hour or two at the movies, at least to get way form Sora, Demyx, Riku and Zexion. Heading into my closet I looked over my clothes and decided to wear a dark purple hoodie-vest, and a long sleeve white shirt. I also picked out some dark blue jeans, and my black vans. I walked over to the bathroom after grabbing some boxers and took a quick shower.

The walk from our little two-story house to the nearest mall was about ten-minutes. Since I knew Sora would want to come, I decided to leave a note on the dinner table. He would always eat when he came from school and if I called him he would insist on coming with me. I made sure the note was somewhere noticeable and headed towards the door. On my way to the movie theater, I let out a sigh of relief. Finally after nine hours of yelling, and non-stop talking I was free from the pack of idiots.


	4. Chapter 3

_**OKAY! so I had this chapter sitting on my laptop for a while and well finally decided to upload it XD**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my lovely reviewer TheCloakedSchemer-6 3 I personally don't like this chapter oh, well enjoy!**_

* * *

"Jacob, that's sweet… But you're like my little gay brother,"_ Becca _let go of the many balloons in her hands with the words _I love you_, and _have my baby_. Apparently Jacob felt like giving her a present to cheer her up and it was the really weird , this shit is so not funny. I got up and left the theater, so far I have officially wasted 30 minutes of my life. I threw the full basket of popcorn in the trash and stomped away; leaving the theater I decided going for a walk in the park. The nearest park was only a few minutes away and not before long I looked over and spotted the small playground. Walking slowly I continued towards it and then sat on one of the few red swings. My feet were already full of sand from the sandbox and I sighed deeply. Little children were laughing and grinning happily while running from the monkey bars, falling in the sand, and doing other things children do. My eyes caught on a little boy laughing at some other girl that was balling on the floor. I sighed again and stood up heading towards the small group.

"T-Tidus, you're so m-mean!" The little girl wailed. She brought her hands bawled as fists rubbing on her eyes, and continued to cry some more. She had her brown hair in two small pigtails and had a yellow dress on.

"What did I do Selphie? It's your fault for being such a cry-baby!" The boy which I assumed was Tidus started laughing some more. He had brown-orange hair, a light yellow vest and dark blue shorts, one side longer than the other. The two boys next to him were in hysterics as well.

"Hey, that's no way to treat a girl!" I yelled. The boy looked over and pouted.

"What do you want blondie!" He screamed. I stopped and huffed.

"Look who's talking short-stuff," That shut him up. He blushed and screamed again, "I'm not short! You're just too big!" I giggled of the provocative meaning in his words and spoke again, "You shouldn't be teasing this little girl here,"

I continued walking until I was next to the girl and sat, "You know what they say, when you tease someone you end up falling for them," I started slowly patting her head. Her sobs now small hiccups, she also started sniffling and smiling.

"So do you like Selphie, Tidus?" He huffed, completely embarrassed and stomped off, the two other boys in his stead.

"Thank you mister," She smiled up at me, "He always tries to bother me!"

"Not a problem, jerks like those annoy me anyway," I replied with a smile on my face. She continued smiling, and stared at me. After a minute things started to get awkward.

"Uh… Is there something on my face?" I asked bringing my hands to touch my cheeks, suddenly very self conscious. She giggled.

"No! You just remind me of my cousin's best friend," She slowly started to get up and brushed off the dirt and grass on her dress.

"Oh really, who's your cousin?" I asked getting up as well.

"Terra, his best friend is Ventus," She smiled. I grinned, _so this is Terra's little cousin_. My cousin Ven, had a thing for Terra and would go and visit him almost every day. Ven talks about him non-stop to the point where it's like _we_ visited him that day. Although Terra is four years older, no one seems to mind the age difference. (Wait… Am I still related to Ven after that dream? Well I guess in this life I am.)

"Ven is my older cousin," I had to admit, this little girl has good memory. Ven said he only met her twice. She giggled.

"Thought so, well thanks a lot Roxas! See ya later," She ran off and left me dazed. _When did I tell her my name? _I shrugged must be Ven's doing. Walking slowly again, I decided it was probably time to go home.

_**Hands-up, and suddenly we all got our hands-up**__**  
**__**No control of my body**___

_**Ain't I seen u before?**__**  
**__**I think I remember those**___

_**eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, e-e…**_

_Perfect timing,_ I looked at my caller ID and saw the bright letters that read _Sora_.

"Hey Sora, need something?" I asked, sighing. Here comes the lecture.

"_Roxas, why did you leave without calling me?" _His voice was high-pitched and very loud_._ I pushed the phone away from my ear momentarily.

"I didn't because I left a note for you?"

"_I need a better answer," _He replied.

"I wanted to _not _do what we are doing now,"

"_Rox…"He sighed, "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?"_

"Yes I do, and don't worry I'm headed home right now,"

"_Promise? No detours?" _

"Yes," I hung up and sighed deeply. My brother worries too much, he thinks when I don't tell him were I go I'll get kidnapped or something. I mean yeah I know that's a possibility but it doesn't happen to _every_ teenager. I continued walking back home letting my mind wander, thinking about my family, my parents and friends, school, everything. Did everything I know was a lie? Was Sora a stranger or a friend in my past? Who was that… person in my dream?

**_Roxas, didn't get it memorized?_ A voice rang through my head, cocky and saddened. _Look around, you might find me._**

_Wha-what?_ I thought. I stopped and did as the voice asked of me and spot flaming red. The man was walking past me texting on his phone, when he stopped a few steps before me and turned around. His face mirrored mine, mouth gaping and eyes wide.

**_Found me…_**

Then my eyes rolled back and I fell to the floor.

**_( Axel PoV )_**

"_Axel… you already ditched the first day of school! Well for you," The silverette sighed._

"What? I thought it was tomorrow!" I yelled into the phone, dumbfounded. "And wasn't later the meeting with Zexion's friend?" He had told me the first day of school for us would be Friday not Thursday and the meeting today. Either that or I had misheard… as always.

"_No Ax, I said today was the first day of school and _Friday_ was the day we would meet with Zexion's friend and _my_ friends,"_

"Oh..." I sighed.

"_It's okay Ax; I'll send you a text message of the house we're all at okay?"_

"Roger that," I hung up and seconds later a familiar beep sung out of my phone. It read:

_Demyx's friend's house: 1415 Destiny lane, it's off Belmont Park just keep heading to the right._

My hands fumbled through the buttons spelling out random words I was sending back to my friend. Luckily I had done some sight-seeing so I knew were this park was. I kept on texting and ignored my surroundings and continued through the park.

**_Heh, know-it-all doesn't seem to know where he's going._**

I looked up, and shrugged_. I'm probably just hearing things._

**_What? You're ignoring me now after you told _me_ to get it memorized? Look around dummy…_**

Instinct told me to do as the voice said, so I stopped and looked behind me and gasped. The boy from my dream was staring right at me stunned. He looked even more angelic in person and couldn't help but blush a little. Surprisingly, the boy stared me down only then to have his eyes rolled back and faint. I panicked and rushed to his side, sliding down to my knees. Ignoring the pain I grabbed my phone and dialed Riku.

"_Hello?" his voice ringing loud and clear._

"Hello Riku? I need your help," My voice on the other hand sounded hoarse.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry.

To everyone who read this whether they reviewed or not. I will not be continuing this story though maybe one day I will re-write it with an actual plot and more structure. I guess I matured from my way of writing two years ago, no, scratch that, I did, and for that I am starting anew.

I am still writing fanfiction but please if you liked this story, look at my more recent works and review and tell me about the new writing style. I'm still working out the kinks and getting back into fanfiction writing so it's getting there. Please tell me what you think and I hope to hear from you guys soon. 3

- C.


End file.
